


Behind the Wall of Fire

by CrystalNavy



Series: Firewall [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Whitebeard Corp is the biggest corporation on the planet. It controls about 90% of the world economy. However, in secret, all the employers and employees are part of Whitebeard Family, the greatest mafia family in the world. The family is led by Edward Newgate, who is also the boss of the corporation.Their newest employee, as well as the newest member of the family, is Portgas D. Ace, who has been a part of both for six months. He is a genius hacker, whose talents got the corporation out of few sticky spots.However, Ace holds a secret of his own, one that only Edward Newgate himself is privy to. One that could destroy his life if it fell into wrong hands.And Akainu, a chief of the local police, is determined to do just that.But the family won't let one of their own fall if they have something to say about it. Which they do.





	1. Prologue - The Hunt begins

"Bad news, Pops!" Haruta rushed into the building, his demeanor urgent "They're restarting the Hunt!"

"Is that so?" Edward Newgate's eyes hardened

In the underworld, he was known as 'Whitebeard', a name he chose because of the corporation he created himself.

He saw all of his employees as his children, and all of them were members of his mafia family, too. They stood up for one another, and anyone who tried to harm one of their own suffered a retribution.

"I'll take care of this, Haruta." Whitebeard said kindly "I'll be in my office."

He was in the middle of arrangements, when Ace burst in. He appeared to be in a frenzy.

"Pops, is this true?" he ground out "Are they re-starting the Hunt?"

"Yes, my son." Whitebeard said gravely "They are."

At this, Ace grew pale.

"Akainu is in charge of the operation." Whitebeard continued "However, there is no need to worry. We have everything under control."

"I can't lose you." Ace squeezed his 'father's' hand tightly

"And you won't." Whitebeard assured him with a smile "Now, why don't you go and get some rest?"

-x-

Ace lay on the bed, too exhausted to move. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ace said 

The door opened and Teach stepped in. Teach was a member of 2nd division, lead by Ace, the youngest division leader so far.

"Pops said you are not feeling very good." Teach said

"I guess so." Ace nodded

"True." Teach agreed, laying a hand on his shoulder "After all, how can you be, when your little secret is about to be exposed? Shadows reach far, after all."

Ace sensed that something was amiss and moved out of the reach of Teach's hands.

"Poor, poor Commander." Teach stood up and began circling around Ace like a vulture "Nobody cares about you. Nobody."

"My family - Whitebeard family - do." Ace said weakly

"You may think so." Teach grinned "But how many of them know your little secret? Only me and Pops, out of the thousands of people working here, half of whom are in the family."

Teach's grip on Ace's shoulder intensified.

"I am the only one you have who genuinely cares about you. Join me and mine. If we joined forces, we'll be unstoppable."

"What if I refused?"

"Well, then I'll give you to Akainu's branch as a gift, ending the Hunt." Teach grinned "And something tells me than neither you nor me would enjoy that."

Ace winced. This situation offered him no comfort.


	2. Steadfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akainu and those in his branch make plans.

The Police HQ was busy. Each desk, and every computer in the building featured the photo of a grinning, black-haired youth.

"Bwahahaha!" the laughter of Police Chieftain, Garp, rang out 

"So this is the threat?" Donquixote Rocinante, the cadet, inquired curiously "Doesn't look that way to me."

"On his own, he isn't." Akainu admitted "However, with his true name behind him, he is."

"His true name?" Rocinante raised an eyebrow

"His true surname is Gol." Akainu revealed sharply

Several men present gasped. Gol D. Roger was the greatest hacker in the world, one who developed some of the more destructive techniques. Everyone feared him for this reason, and feared that his talent would pass down to the next generation.

The doors opened at that exact moment, and Smoker entered, followed shortly by Tashigi, his apprentice.

"Good day, gentlemen." Smoker greeted gruffly 

The computer next to Akainu flickered, before the screen went pitch black. When they rebooted it, they discovered that all the data they had on the black-haired youth was gone.

-x-

At Whitebeard base, Ace admired his work. His Pops and several of his brothers stood around him.

"It is done." Haruta laughed "Thanks to your efforts, all the information they have on ya is gone. Ya are safe."

"Not necessarily." Ace's good mood plummeted "They have the means to get them back, I am sure of that. And once they learn I am behind this attack, they are sure to put the two and two together."

He stood up abruptly.

"I'll be in my room." he informed everyone gathered curtly 

As soon as he reached his room, he threw himself onto the bed, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest. 

Maybe he should take Teach up on his offer after all.......


End file.
